The modern communications era has brought about a tremendous expansion of wireline and wireless networks. Computer networks, television networks, and telephony networks are experiencing an unprecedented technological expansion, fueled by consumer demand. Wireless and mobile networking technologies have addressed related consumer demands, while providing more flexibility and immediacy of information transfer.
Current and future networking technologies continue to facilitate ease of information transfer and convenience to users. The proliferation of local, regional, and global networks such as the Internet has availed a sea of information to society. These networking technologies have expanded to increasingly include wireless and mobile technologies. Through these networks, information can be downloaded to desktop systems, wireless systems, mobile systems, etc. For example, information available via the Internet can now be downloaded onto mobile wireless devices, such as cellular telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), laptop computers, etc.
Second generation wireless service, often referred to as 2G wireless service, is a current wireless service based on circuit-switched technology. In this regard, 2G systems, such as Global System for Mobile communications (GSM), use digital radio technology for improved quality and a broader range of services over first generation mobile technologies. Third generation wireless service, often referred to as 3G wireless service, refers to a set of digital technologies that promises improvements in capacity, speed and efficiency by deploying new packet-based transmission methodologies between terminals and the network. Users of 3G devices and networks will have access to multimedia services such as video-on-demand, video conferencing, and fast web access and file transfer. Existing and future services are, and will continue to be, provided by network operators who make services and applications available to mobile device users via the network.
As suggested, mobile wireless devices are quickly becoming ubiquitous. Many of these wireless devices support not only telephone calls, but also e-mail and other messaging (e.g., Short Messaging Service (SMS) messaging, Multimedia Messaging Service (MMS) messaging, etc.), Web access, video/audio transmissions, games and the like. This enhanced functionality has also led to the ability to display electronic advertisements on these devices. And although techniques have been developed for generally providing advertisements to mobile wireless devices, it is typically desirable to improve existing techniques.